<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Happiness Hunter by Mathdd</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24124936">Happiness Hunter</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mathdd/pseuds/Mathdd'>Mathdd</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mindhunter (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Canon Compliant, Character Study, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Original Character(s), Post-Season/Series 02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:01:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,708</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24124936</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mathdd/pseuds/Mathdd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Wendy wouldn't be able to avoid the Command Post pub tonight. And she wouldn't be able to avoid her... Unless she was not working tonight. But as far as she remembered, Kay always worked on tuesday evenings." </p><p>I'm currently rewatching Mindhunter and I'm very much fond of those fascinating characters. As Wendy is unfortunately quite neglected here, I've tried to do her justice.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wendy Carr/Kay Manz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>English is not my native language, I apologize in advance for misspelling, grammatical errors, idiomatic mistakes...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She had been avoiding the Command Post for a couple of months.This popular pub in Quantico, which had a long history of serving US Marines, was also a common hangout for students and locals of all ages and styles. With the nearby FBI Academy, some government employees were also regulars. The least one can say is that they didn't go unnoticed. The atmosphere was very casual and festive. The music was good. Wendy had liked the place since the very first time, back when Holden brought her there to ask for some personal advice right after his first panic attack. Actually, she had liked it mainly because of a certain bartender.<br/>
Tonight she and Bill were expected to go for a drink with a small group of federal agents attending a seminar at the Academy. Bill had suggested the Command Post and this time Wendy couldn't skip it. Their Behavior Sciences Unit had become quite famous and it wasn't uncommon that visitors asked to meet them at some point of their stay in Quantico. Holden and Gregg were travelling for road school, so it was her and Bill. Both had spent the whole afternoon with the group of agents, explaining their work and how it could help to solve cases, how it would transform everything they know about criminology. Because the group was good and because the young agents were particularly smart and eager to continue the discussion, they all naturally agreed to meet later.</p><p>Wendy wouldn't be able to avoid the Command Post pub tonight. And she wouldn't be able to avoid her... Unless she was not working tonight. But as far as she remembered, Kay always worked on Tuesday evenings. Kay... After their sudden and brutal breakup, Wendy had gone through hell. At first she had been furious against Kay for what she had taken like a betrayal. At the very moment when she had started to open up, to expose her feelings - and God knows how it had been hard for her - Kay had somehow discarded her. She had been so shocked to overhear her words that night when her ex-husband had dropped their kid, that she had ran away. As a vital reflex. She was so angry with her and so pissed off that she never returned her calls in the following weeks. When Kay eventualy managed to reach her, she was still full of resentment and she knowingly did and said everything she could to hurt her as much as possible. As a blind revenge. Then, she sent back to Kay all her clothes and stuffs. Every single other signs of her ex-lover ended up in the garbage.<br/>
However, later, she came to realize that maybe she had overreacted to a few meaningless words. When Kay had uttered those words she was in a specific situation, with her son, and Wendy knew that the boy meant everything to her. She should have understood. Maybe she was the one who had messed up. This realisation struck her one day and she was almost surprised ! That's when she became angry with herself. And ashame. What had she done? She had ruined everything. She had lost Kay. Because of her short-temper. Because of her low self-confidence. Because of her selfishness. What a waste ! Their encounter had been a blessing for Wendy who had left everything to come to Quantico. Kay had overturned her dull little world in a delightful way. She had brought joy and fun. The woman was a sunshine. Let alone she was gorgeous and an incredible lover. In spite of their many differences, they were so good together. Things were simple with Kay. Things felt right. Things were even promising. They had talked about a possible futur... But things abruptly ended. And it was all her fault. That's when Wendy started to feel lost and desperate. That's when she had her worst moments. She cried a couple times at night, in her bed, which was absolutely not like her! She ended up burying herself back into work to try and forget Kay.<br/>
With time, sadness and loneliness had eventually replaced the pain.<br/>
Wendy had considered adopting a cat but she never found the time to go for it. She spent long days at work, in a basement. The job was exhausting yet exciting. She was successfully gaining her place in a difficult male-dominated and  patriarchal environment. She was lucky to have two smart and challenging co-workers, although both had gone through rough times after what happened in Atlanta. Holden was still dealing with his panic attacks and Bill with his marriage. She had become a little bit closer to Bill. They occasionally talked about their personal lifes. Actually she listened to him, which seemed to help him. The three of them had now this one thing in common: they were desperately lonely. Wendy oftenly thought about Kay. The wound was healing but it was still fresh. She missed her. </p><p>And there she was, in front of the pub, with no clue of what would happen if Kay was there. As smart and courageous as she was, it never occurred to her that she could have tried to fix things up. After years of psychology studies and research, Dr Wendy Carr obviously knew everything about human mind, individual behaviors and social relations. She also knew herself quite well, her strengthes as well as her weaknesses. But it seemed that she had never been clearly aware of the extent of her emotional immaturity and insecurity.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Previously : "And there she was, in front of the Command Post pub, with no clue of what would happen if Kay was there. As smart and courageous as she was, it never occurred to Wendy that she could have tried to fix things up."</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It couldn’t have been worse, Wendy thought one hour later, when she bursted out of the pub, catching up with Bill and the group who were already outside. If she mainly felt sadness and regret before she entered the place, frustration and anger were back now. Bill glanced at her and gave her a worried look. She avoided eyes contact with him and quickly made her goodbye to the other agents. She hurried to her car, completely oblivious to the sharp and cold air. Once inside the vehicule, she drew out a long trembling breath. No, she wouldn't cry! She was not one to get emotional! She did her best to inhale and exhale a few times and she started her engine. On her drive back home, she tried unsuccessfuly to push away her reflections on what had just happened…</p><p>As soon as they had stepped inside the pub, Wendy saw her behind the bar, almost right where she was standing the very first time she laid eyes on her. Kay was as usual talking and laughing with some patrons. The place was quite busy and noisy, and Wendy couldn’t hear the sound of it but she could imagine quite well. Kay had a lovely voice, and a warm and infectious laughter. The bartender did not notice when Wendy and the group came in. Bill led the way toward the back of the pub and they went along the bar. As she side-glanced at her, Wendy saw the moment when Kay looked up and met her eyes. She flashed a look of surprise, quickly followed by an unreadable expression. Both women locked their eyes for a few seconds. That’s what it took to Wendy to walk accross the space in front of the bar. Then the group split and they settled at 2 close tables. Bill picked up where he had left off a story about Manson. He was a such a great orator, providing the sordid details and the dirty jokes that people enjoyed, but also giving valuable informations that would make them learn things. Unlike her or Holden, Bill was a brilliant storyteller, in front of any kind of audience. All Wendy did for now was smiling and nodding. She also couldn’t help but glance over toward the bar.<br/>
The young agents they accompanied were fascinated and very excited by Bill’s story. One of them, Ben, waved his hand vigorously several times to call a waiter. A few minutes later Wendy stressfully  noticed that Kay was approaching. She was not supposed to be a waitress. Wendy thought  immediately that she had made an exception for them. Because of her.<br/>
« Hi everybody, what can I get you ? » She was cool and relaxed as always. She was a darn good professional, smiling and answering questions whilst mentally taking order of their drinks. She smiled to Wendy! A genuine smile! To which Wendy had the greatest difficulty to respond, barely managing to lift up the corners of her lips. She cursed herself for not being able to act normally. She felt overwhelmed. Her heart was painfully pounding in her chest. She managed to order a glass of white wine in an hesitant and raspy voice. She was so confused, wishing Kay to go away so that she could breath again, but wanting her to stay so that she could keep looking at her pretty face and slender figure. She really was having a hard time to hide her emotions. Then Kay quickly left them and Wendy relaxed a little.</p><p>Unfortunately things started to go wrong as soon as she came back with their drinks. She had misunderstood two of the agents sitting at Wendy’s table and brought them the wrong biers. The agent named Ben overreacted and he started to be rude. Wendy frowned and glanced at Kay. As she was apologizing and taking the drinks back, he didn’t stop, on the contrary, he started to make fun of her. The other agents were sneering. That was humiliating and yet Kay didn’t seem to be about to shoot back. So Wendy exploded loudly and without a warning : «That’s enough!». The men froze. Bill who was seatted at the next table immediately turned to them. Kay who was as surprised as the other by Wendy's reaction accidentally spilled one of the glass. The bier flowed on Ben’s trousers who jumped up... The situation would have escalated if Bill hadn’t calmed down everybody. He skillfully smoothed things over. Hushing Ben kindly but firmly, before sending him to the toilet. Then helping Kay. He even managed to make a joke and everybody eventually laughed. The incident was over. Wendy mouthed him a silent thank you.<br/>
Later another waiter took care of them and the discussion went on but Wendy kept a warily look at Ben during the rest of the evening. She was so relieved that Bill had handled things. She didn’t know what she would have done. She had felt a surge of hate when that bastard had verbally attacked Kay. She had been surprised by her own reaction. That was not such a big deal! She knew that Kay was used to being annoyed by patrons. She knew that she was quick-wited and perfectly capable to protect herself. Yet she couldn’t help but felt protective and she couldn’t stand that anyone humiliate her.</p><p>Less than one hour later, they were leaving. Wendy had mustered up her courage and she had decided to make a move with Kay. She let the group go ahead and made a stop at the bar. Kay was wiping some glasses and didn’t see her coming.<br/>
« Hey... » Wendy said, leaning on the bar.<br/>
Kay looked up but ducked her head back to her work without answering. However Wendy clearly saw a little smile. Then the girl put down her dish towel before making a few steps to stand in front of Wendy.<br/>
« Look, I’m sorry… ». Wendy’s voice was a whisper.<br/>
« Sorry for what ? » interrupted Kay, locking eyes with her this time. She didn't seem angry. But she did look tired and defeated.<br/>
Wendy paused and stared at her. Then she looked away, trying to quickly organize her thoughts. She knew she could be so clumsy around Kay. It had happened so many times. She didn’t want to worsen things. But she didn’t have time. Bill would probabely come back to look after her. She looked back at Kay who was staring.<br/>
« Well, to start with, sorry for that stupid colleague of mine ».<br/>
Kay shrugged: « Don’t be. It was definitely not the worst part tonight ».<br/>
« Sorry for everything... » Wendy tried.<br/>
Kay put down her hands on the bar and leaned in to get closer: « Don’t worry about me. I'm OK. I moved on ». She smiled sadly.<br/>
Wendy gasped. She wasn't expecting that.<br/>
« What about you ? How are you ? » asked Kay.<br/>
« Well, I'm OK. I moved on as well... I guess », was all Wendy could muttered, mimicking her.<br/>
« Fine ! So, we are good ». Kay straightened up and gave her a forced smile.<br/>
« And you shouldn’t let General Pattoon over there be waiting for you for too long » she added in a playful tone that didn't fool Wendy, pointing her head toward the entrance. Bill was staring at them and he politely nodded at Kay who nodded back. Then she looked back at Wendy before pulling away and retrieving the dish towel. Wendy clearly felt that Kay was done with her and that she wanted to end the discussion as soon as possible. "Right. Bye" she whispered, glancing one last time at her, then leaving in a hurry without looking back. </p><p>Kay sighed. She felt that her heart was breaking for the second time in a few months. Her greatest sorrow was that Wendy didn't seem much better than herself.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Despite a hint of Kay's thoughts at the end of this 2nd chapter I think I'm gonna stick to Wendy's POV...<br/>Like I said I'm not an English native speaker. I hope this isn't too painful to read ;-)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Two days after (...) Wendy was back at the Command Post. She had parked across the street, almost right in front of the pub. She was leaning against her car, arms crossed, eyes glued to the front door."</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wendy had been replaying her discussion with Kay countless times for two days. She was obsessed. Although she has always managed to compartmentalize her life, separating personal and professional issues, she has had a hard time to focus at work since she saw her ex girlfriend again. Her mind has been out of control. She hasn't stop thinking about Kay. The first conclusion of her daydreaming was that she was still in love with her. They had never said the word although, back then, Wendy almost let it slip several times, and she was pretty sure that Kay felt the same but was as hesitant as herself to say it aloud.  </p><p>For the first time, she has started to consider seriously fixing things up and her scientific mind has been racing for two days. She has been spending her work hours trying to establish different scenarii. She has been thinking about what she would say to Kay, and what she would do if she had the chance to see her again. She has been analyzing what Kay could possibly feel and think. Furthermore, if the overtaking manœuvres she has planned were about to work - if by any chance she could get Kay back in her life - she has been thinking about the next step: what would she have to change in order to keep her? She knew she would have to initiate major changes in her own life if she truly wanted to build something with Kay. She did want that to happen!  And she dared to believe that it was not too late. </p><p>When they started to date months ago, she decided to maintain a safe distance between her personal and professional lifes. For 2 reasons. The first one was obviously that she couldn’t have people be talking at the FBI. It was one of the first things she said to Kay. Her privacy was unfortunately not compatible with a job for the Government.  She had previously made a difficult choice quitting  a steady and promising job at the Boston University, and ending a well-established relationship. The FBI offered her a much more challenging work and she couldn't refuse, even if she knew that it would have personal consequences. Government people were conservative and far less tolerant that academic people. She was okay with that. The job worthed it! And the job quickly became everything to her. The study they were working at within the Behavior Sciences Unit represented the quest of her lifetime. She would never jeopardize it. It was not that she worried about her career but she did worry about the futur of their project. That was all she was living for. That’s why she had to keep her relationship with Kay from the rest of the world. Except in some specific bars or restaurants, they would never show any signs of affection in public. Secrecy was the rule. </p><p>The second reason was related to the very content of her job: violent murders, rapes, tortures... are not subjects for everyone. She had terrible images of crime scenes in her mind, that she had learned to deal with, but that she didn't want to bring back home. She worked on a daily basis to enter the sick minds of serial killers, trying to decrypt and explain the unspeakable: how they were driven to enjoy murdering innocent people, mostly women and children. And she found it safer for her own sanity to keep those toxic ideologies locked in the basement at Quantico. She never talked about her work to anyone outside the circle of the Bureau. Actually she did talk about it with Kay a couple of times, in the beginning of their relationship, before she realized her mistake. Not only was it difficult to be understood correctly, but it could also ruin everything. It never happened again and she repeatedly refused to answer Kay's questions. She fiercely kept her at bay. When something bothered her, she tried to hide it. When her girlfriend noticed her concern or her bad mood and questionned her, Wendy would deny. </p><p>Back then she thought that those 2 reasons did make sense and she thought that she succeeded in building walls between both aspects of her life. There was her work on one side and her privacy on the other. She felt like she did a good job to keep things separated. She had always thought that it was a matter of organization and mental toughness. Sometimes she felt like those serial killers - the organized ones - who were able to appear normal, even pleasant, and who were so good to compartmentalize things. </p><p>But in the end, months later, she must admit that she proved unable to perform such a distance. She had gradually realized that her work was consuming her and that it was not healthy. She had witnessed the phenomenon with Holden and Bill, who fell apart in front of her. Holden had been the first one to pay the price of their job, since he wasn’t protecting himself at all. As he was healing and getting better, it was Bill who had been struck. Bill seemed so strong and well-grounded. Yet he also failed to handle both his work and his family. Despite those warnings Wendy didn’t avoid the disaster, on the contrary, she headed straight to it just like her colleagues. </p><p>Their work poisoned them. And those in closest proximity had also gotten infected. This had to change.</p><p>So here she was... Two days after her short encounter with Kay, almost three months after their break up, Wendy was back at the Command Post. She had parked across the street, almost right in front of the pub. She was leaning against her car, arms crossed, eyes glued to the front door. She hoped that Kay was working tonight, and if so, she hoped that she hadn't left yet. She has been deep in her thoughts for half an hour. It was past midnight and the pub was now closed. Wendy has seen all the clients leaving the place, she has observed groups of people loudly talking before splitting and disappearing in the night. Then she saw Kay. She quickly straighened up and didn’t waste time to call her name, as she saw that the girl was already swiftly striding in the opposite direction. Kay stopped dead in her tracks and turned around. She remained frozen a few seconds, then crossed the street and walked towards her... </p><p>"Wendy, what the hell...?" </p><p>As Wendy didn't answer but kept staring, Kay added: "Are you OK ?".  </p><p>"Yeah... I'm fine. I just... I wanted to talk to you". Wendy sensed that Kay stiffened but the girl was also looking at her with genuine surprise and kindness. So she took the plunge: "I wanted to see you again... I mean... I thought we could resume our last conversation... I came back yesterday evening, but your weren't there... A waiter told me you would probabely be here tonight, he wasn’t sure, but I took a chance. Anyway... I... " </p><p>While speaking, Wendy saw Kay raising one hand as if she wanted to stop her, then she let it drop. She saw her tilting the head in a specific way that belonged only to her. And she realized that the girl probabely already knew what she was about to say and didn't want to hear it.  How pathetic she was! She suddendly felt her determination vanished and wished she didn’t come at all. She abruptly stopped her ramblings and looked away, trying to find some strenghtes back and to decide her next move... </p><p>Kay softly talked: "Look, I’m really tired right now and I have to hurry to catch the last bus, but...” </p><p>Wendy looked back at Kay with a boost of energy and interrupted her: “I can drop you off!” </p><p>Kay smiled slightly, then shrugged: “Well... Ok. Thank you.” </p><p>Wendy shyly smiled back and retrieved her keys from her bag. She climbed into the car and hastily opened the passenger door for Kay. Then, she started the engine.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>More talking coming soon... And sorry again for my english !</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They remained silent for several miles. Then Wendy felt that Kay was looking at her and she side-glanced several times in her direction to check on her, while keeping an eye at the road. Kay was clearly  waiting for her to speak. Wendy took a deep breath and started to talk: "What happened to your car?” she tried.<br/>
Kay chuckled: "My car is fine, thank you for asking... A friend borrowed it from me yesterday."<br/>
"A friend... A girl?" asked Wendy.<br/>
Kay sighed and took her time to answer, slightly smiling: "No... Why? Does it matter?"<br/>
They had reached a traffic light, so Wendy stopped the car and turned towards Kay. She didn't answer the question. She tried to smile but failed and looked away, as she suddenly came to realization that Kay was maybe dating someone... Of course she had been exploring that possibility but she had always pushed the idea away. The thought of it overwhelmed her now that it somehow became a more palpable eventuality. She felt like she wasn't prepared for that. Yet she had to know... She had to get to the point.<br/>
"I really want to apologize. I know it’s been 3 months and it’s probably too late but I feel like I really owe you an apologize".<br/>
They intensly looked at each other before Kay spoke: « You broke my heart » she murmured. It was barely audible but Wendy heard it loud and clear. Her jaw dropped. Kay’s honesty would always take her aback. She was speechless: « Kay… » was all she could utter.<br/>
Kay was now looking in front of her, through the windshield: "What you told me... the last time we saw each other, when I came by your place... It really hurt… You didn’t even let me enter your damn building… You threw me off like a piece of trash...". There was no agressivity in her voice. She was speaking in a soft and neutral tone. She wasn't blaming Wendy.<br/>
The light turned green, Wendy refocused to the road. She felt her eyes burning, her head aching: « I am so sorry, Kay. I don’t even remember what I said. I was so angry at you…" she paused then added: "You hurt me as well, you know that, do you ? ». Wendy kept glancing at Kay, waiting for a response that didn't come...<br/>
Kay sighed and shook her head: « That was absolutely not my intent to hurt you...".<br/>
Wendy’s eyes widened. She swallowed hard and forced herself to pause and to speak calmly: « I heard you say that I wasn't important, that I was... nothing ! ». She had emphatized the last word and Kay immediately shooted back: "And I’m so sorry that you misunderstood that!". There was no hostility in her voice but she was firm and Wendy felt that they were finally having THE discussion.<br/>
They were almost arrived - Thanks God! - thought Wendy, who had the greatest difficulties to focus on the driving. After a few more seconds in silence, she pulled over and parked in front of Kay’s building. As she stopped the engine she turned to her passenger and met her eyes.<br/>
Kay was the first to speak: "Actually I was not surprised you left my apartment that night. I  thought you weren't ready to meet Nicky... I couldn't blamed you... But then I couldn't get you on the phone... I had a hard time to figure out what was happening... Were you that much pissed of because of our ruined dinner? Did something happen to you?... At work?... Were you in trouble?... It took me weeks to be able to talk to you! Not days but weeks, Wendy! I was worried! And then you… Well... You told me what you had on your mind… That was pretty clear!"<br/>
Wendy was desperately trying to remember precisely the words she had said that day downstairs her building. But the anger she felt back then had somheow blurred everything out. She felt like she was hit by a wave of shame. If it weren't for her ego and her insecurity... She was speechless. Once again...<br/>
Kay saw her confusion and she continued to speak soflty: "I know I freaked out with Tom that night. I tried to tell him about you, but I shouldn't have. It was not the right time... I remembered I wanted him to leave. He had asked to come in and I was afraid you would felt trapped. I just wanted him to leave... I... I kind of improvised. I'm sorry if I deceived you". She looked at Wendy with so much honesty. She didn't seem to be angry or resentful. She was so calm.
Wendy was horrified to realize how much she had misinterpreted the whole situation. She was definitely the one who had ruined everything. Meanwhile she realized that she actually already knew that and she felt that she was going to break down. But Kay's quiet demeanor somehow gave her the strength she lacked. She eventually found her voice back:<br/>
"Decieve me ? No... Never... And you don't have to be sorry. I'm the one who overreacted. I'm the one who is sorry." Wendy was shaking her head in disbelief.<br/>
After a silence she added in a whisper:
"How come that you don't seem to hate me?".<br/>
There was nothing more to say. No excuse would be enough. No word would explain how sorry Wendy felt. Not tonight. Not like that.<br/>
Kay chuckled :"Oh I hated you for a while, believe me! "<br/>
Wendy smiled sadly, then she frowned as she decided to pull herself together: "Would you like to have dinner with me some night?".<br/>
No sooner had she asked than she already regretted. Kay would decline...<br/>
The brunette squinted and had that little sideway smile of her. Wendy felt her heart beating fast.<br/>
"OK... I'll be working next week-end but I'm free tomorrow or next monday" she said.<br/>
Wendy felt that a huge weigh was leaving her chest. And she was definitely in awe of Kay's simplicity and trust. The way she acted... People rarely behaved like this... In comparison Wendy knew she was so much more complicated. If she were the one asked for dinner in such a context she wouldn't have accepted so easily! She probably wouldn't have accepted at all! She had always been aware of her own hypersensitive temperament. She had oftenly put herself in trouble because of it. Whith colleagues or friends or lovers, when conflicts happened, it was all over the same...  She couldn't help it... She knew all too well how to hit nerves and how to worsen things. Which inevitably led to endless arguments, shouts, insults... And she always choosed that moment to run away in order to avoid talks and explanations. </p><p>Tonight, except for some fuzzy apologies, Wendy had not much spoken. She knew she would have to spill her guts and make more specific excuses. Which she was ready for! She would do anything! Now that she knew Kay wasn't irretrievably angry at her, she was so relieved! She would invite her in a fancy restaurant - she had to think of some place that Kay would love - and she would spoil her...<br/>
They quickly agreed that Wendy would come back to pick her up the next evening, and they wished each other a good night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Last chapter. To give them a conclusion... Sorry again for the mistakes and the probably numerous non-idiomatic sentences!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The evening went wonderfully well. Wendy had made reservation in a traditional italian restaurant. Instead of picking a trendy and fancy place, she had looked for a more genuine one, knowing that Kay would be more responsive to authenticity and originality. She was pretty stressed when she picked her up and then all the way to the restaurant, untill they settled at their table. The place was perfect. It was a small and authentic trattoria. Kay was immediately seduced by the atmosphere and enthusiastic about the menu and about the wine list! Wendy eventually relaxed.<br/>
They quickly settled in a comfortable discussion and Wendy almost forgot to talk about what brought them here in the first place... She had planned to give more explanations and proper excuses, but Kay somehow didn't let her go into this. She listened carefully when Wendy opened up about what she felt 3 months ago. She was able to explain why she overreacted and how it took her several weeks to calm down. But each time she tried to express how sorry she was and each time she started to beg pardon, Kay gently brushed her away and changed the subject. They have so much to talk about... Yet the discussion didn't remain serious for long. Kay quickly lightened the mood with silly jokes as she clearly had planned to make Wendy laugh. And she succeeded! She teased her just like she used to and Wendy pretended to be offended. Wendy knew she was good at acting like a sulky and grumpy child and she knew how much Kay enjoyed playing with that. They were definitely flirting but in a light and joyful tone. They enjoyed every minute of the dinner, catching up and reconnecting. Wendy was stunned to see that their bond was still there. They were completely oblivious to their surrounding and both were surprised to notice that the restaurant was almost empty when they left.<br/>
On the drive back they kept chatting and Wendy felt like she could drive all night, having Kay by her side. She reluctantly parked and stopped the car in front of Kay's building. She turned towards her passenger and they silently stared at each other for a few seconds. </p><p>"Thank you, I had a great time..." said Kay. </p><p>"No. Thank YOU..." slowly answered Wendy, in her low sultry voice. For the first time tonight she openly went into seduction mode. </p><p>Kay perceived the change and she stared more intensely, slightly tilting her head and smiling:<br/>
"Next time my treat..." she said flirtatiously. </p><p>Wendy softly nodded. Then, in a swift motion, Kay leaned over and kissed her on the cheek before opening the passenger door and getting out of the car. Wendy gasped but Kay was already walking across the street.<br/>
Then she saw it, on the passenger leather seat: one of the numerous bracelets Kay was wearing tonight...<br/>
Wendy picked it up and looked up towards the other side of the street. Kay had almost reached her building. Wendy had a split second of hesitation before quickly getting out of the car and calling her. Kay turned around and walked back to meet her with a questioning look.<br/>
Wendy handed her the bracelet without saying a word and as Kay opened her mouth to probably thank her, she playfully took it back, out of reach. As Kay came closer to try and catch it, Wendy took advantage and kissed her on the cheek, mimicking the sweet kiss the brunette has just given her in the car.  But she lingered. Then Kay turned her head to look at her and the next moment their lips met. The kiss didn't last. They quickly pulled away. </p><p>Wendy felt her heart beating hard and fast and she tried to gather her wits: "You did it on purpose didn't you?" she teased. </p><p>"What !?!" asked Kay. For once she looked serious and she seemed almost absent-minded, having a hard time to recover from what had just happened. </p><p>Then she pulled herself together and smiled: "oh... the bracelet..." Kay paused, and Wendy saw a glint in her eyes.<br/>
"I'll tell you if you come inside with me" she added mischievously, while taking Wendy's hand and gently pulling her towards her building. </p><p>Wendy resisted: "No. Wait...". 
</p><p> She saw the worried look on Kay's face and  quickly added : "Just give me a minute". She jogged back to her car and retrieved her bag before locking the doors.</p><p>Less than a minute later they were in Kay's kitchen, hungryly kissing against the door. </p><p>"So... you can tell me now... You dropped it... on purpose..." Wendy seductively whispered in-between kisses. Kay pulled away and met her eyes. Wendy's head was leaning back against the door. She was disheleved and looked dizzy but she broadly smiled, eyes squinting, with a knowing look. </p><p>Kay chuckled and silently stared at her for a few seconds: "I won't tell you... You'll never know... Much more funny like that" she jokingly answered. </p><p>"Oh" Wendy pouted, before playfully trying to escape from Kay's embrace, but the girl was much stronger than her and she pined her more firmly against the door. They kissed again while Kay skillfully lifted Wendy's skirt, just enough to be able to carry her with both her legs around her waist. </p><p>Wendy broke the kiss, surprised but still teasing: "You think you're smart, uh!?!" she said in a falsely accusating tone, her voice much lower than before. </p><p>"I think you're so sexy" Kay answered in a whisper, possessively recapturing Wendy's lips with her mouth. They hardly made it to the bed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading :-)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>